scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mr. E
Mr. E? I Think that Mr.E is the old 'Shaggy' of the Origional Mystery Incorporated. User:24.25.142.6 21:15, October 11, 2010 :Unfortunatley, opinions or conjecture count for nothing in a wiki for the most part. So far the only fact is that it is a mystery who he is :). Please note that the talk pages of articles are to discuss what should/should'nt be in the article. Blogs are for general chat, especially for "what if" and "maybe". [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 21:32, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I wouldn't say it's a 'fact' anymore. Mysterious as he is to the characters still, the viewers are privy to enough information to confirm his identity just as well as we do Angel/Cassidy. Tyc 03:01, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Manticore In the end of Menace of the Manticore episode, Mr. E said "Scooby-Doo is a more trusting companion than Pericles was to me," and turned around and showed his face resembling an older and larger Ricky Owens. 00:34, July 29, 2011 (UTC)Note that in "All Fear the Freak," Angel Dynamite Dynamite says she and Mr. E are the only ones who have dealt with him before, which implies that he is a member of the original Mystery Incorporated. Also note that, in the same episode, Professor Pericles comes to Ed Machine's home and and asks Ed "to deliver a message to Ricky, or should I call him Mr. E?" 00:34, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, Mr. E is basically confirmed to be Ricky Owens so it should be noted on the page. Alpha111 18:05, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah that pretty much cynches it, I don't know how much more confirmation is needed here. The only reason I can think not to mention it is to avoid spoilers until more people avoid the series. Is it possible to put a spoiler tag on the original MI predecessor pages and their alter ego's to hide this from newbies? Tyc 03:00, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol locked Is this locked to prevent mention of the name Ricky on this page for people reading about E who haven't gotten to the later more revealing episodes? In that case, shouldn't we do the same for Angel Dynamite which drops the Cassidy bomb? Not to mention we should also take similar precautions with the character pages themselves so they don't link back to their alter egos. Tyc :Yes, it's locked because way too many users were getting ahead of themselves and not waiting for the 'big reveal'. I'm sorry if this has caused any annoyance for you or any of the real contributers out there. It's ok for the Angel/Cassidy debacle because the whole gang now knows. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 04:01, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Pericles said he didn't wanted to say anything to Ed Machine so I guess the "message" was a fake. In my guess, Pericles just said "message" because I think he wants to find out if Ricky Owens is Mr. E. 17:01, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Season 2 Hi I am a british fan and I think you should update for season 2. I know there has been a delay on season 2 in America but Boomerang UK is showing new episodes. Anywho Mr E shows up in episode 2 House of the nightmare Witch where he has hired Velma and HotDog Water (the manticore) to retrieve the third disk piece from Russia. Velma double crosses him and hands the piece to the gang. At the end end of the episode he turns up at Hotdog Water's house angry at Velma's betrayl and to remind Hotdog water that she was only released fro jail to be his spy and that Mystery incorparated day's are numbered. I guarentee this is 100% accurate. :It certainly is. And all will be added in good time. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:19, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Time to unlock? The page can be unlocked now right. The official confirmation of him as Ricky, which i see you guys were waiting for, is in season 2 episode 3 TNTCCII: Tears of Doom. Angel/Cassidy calls him 'Ricky' while in the bathroom at the hairdresser. Omgitisme Talk amongst yourselves 07:03, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :I had to check myself because I really didn't hear the first time and it's something you really need a sharp ear on. I'll unlock it for logged in users at the moment because I don't want to have a swarm of bad edits done. If you're willing to do it yourself then your more than welcome to. Ricky's page also needs to be rewritten aswell. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 07:20, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Other candidates Why did you remove that section because througout the first half of the 1st season at least there was implications of other characters being E right from the very first episode in fact. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 04:25, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Invalidated theories hardly belong on that page, since we only deal in facts about the characters, but if you want to put them back then we can. Possibly they could move under a trivia section, or to some new page about the mysteries and theories for the show. --RockSunner 04:28, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Merge? Since we now know that he IS Ricky Owens, shouldn't we merge the pages?--Marhawkman (talk) 18:57, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :I think this has been asked before, but no. We have pages for disguises and while this isn't exactly a diguise, it's like a completely separate identity. I like covering the differences on two separate pages. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:11, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes after the events of the last episode with Ellison taking over the role of Mr. E for the better and Ricky never having taken that identity I think this page should just be a disambiguated page to refer to the two characters that have used the name. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 15:51, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I think instead it could be renamed to "Mr. E (Ricky Owens)"? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 07:43, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Why do not you merge Ricky Owens from Mr. E. and leave on this page redirect? As much as you care so much? This is one person, not two. And while the story blurred the boundaries between the same character, and his disguise... Ravger (talk) 14:02, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :You (and apparently others) simply do not understand this wiki. This wiki has pages for disguises (even Baghead which I originally was opposed to). It's not because I "care so much" it's because Mr. E was his disguise for a time. Sure, he kind of became a kind of a lackey in the end and the whole larger than life secret identity had come to an end, but the fact that he still dresses as Mr. E counts for something and we shouldn't just ignore what happened. So yes, he is a single person, but that's not the point. Even when the secret name (and whatever) came out. Even when people guessed it before it even happened. I've given reasons of alternatives that can be given. But I'm not simply going to combine them because some people think his Mr. E name was just an alias because it wasn't it was more than that. You can watch the first thirteen episodes to see that. And those episodes are a prime example. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 17:11, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :If you say so. So I guess the best thing will be what you offered. Ravger (talk) 19:07, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree with Anythingspossibleforapossible that keeping a page for the disguise makes sense. It was a secret from everyone through the first half of the first season. Likewise, we still have an Angel Dynamite page. --RockSunner (talk) 06:37, April 21, 2013 (UTC) CEO When did it say that he is the CEO of Destroido? Isn't he the owner? Nick Branson (talk) 01:34, May 6, 2019 (UTC) :Aren't they interchangeable? I think he's called that in the . -- TheAtomicLight (talk) 08:56, May 6, 2019 (UTC) ::Isn't Ed Machine also the CEO? Was Mr. E the owner and took over CEO after his death? If so, should something like company owner be added to hid page? Nick Branson (talk) 14:38, May 6, 2019 (UTC) :::Aren't these already on their pages? Ed Machine was the face of Destroido, when Mr. E preferred hiding. I think from an in-universe perspective (something we may never know for sure), is that Mr. E got more confident in front of the gang (who couldn't do anything about it), especially after Mayor Jones had been caught, who had forced the original MI to stay out of CC for so long. -- TheAtomicLight (talk) 09:02, May 8, 2019 (UTC)